dragonfantasysagafandomcom-20200213-history
Dueror
Dueror é um dos personagens de Dragon Fantasy Saga RPG e tem como arquétipo Pistoleiro. Sua primeira aparição ocorreu no primeiro episódio do Arco I - "Seja você mesmo", no cenário Elysium. Personalidade Muito observador e instrospectivo, Dueror dificilmente demonstra o que está pensando. No entanto, um traço extremamente visível de sua personalidade é a cautela excessiva, que muitas vezes pode ser confundida com covardia. No entanto, pode-se perceber a diferença em momentos de perigo, onde sempre toma a iniciativa e toma a frente. Aparência Possui um corpo totalmente negro, composto do raríssimo diamante negro. Suas formas são muito inferiores às de sua raça, tendo apenas 1,74m. No entanto, apesar de ser menor até mesmo que boa parte dos humanos, sua robustez deixa clara a diferença racial. História Até então, pouco se sabe do passado desse misterioso herói. Apenas alguns fragmentos de seu passado foram revelados até então.Ele tem vagado ao mundo, ao longo de séculos em busca de algo, ainda não descoberto, mas que envolve outros de sua raça, bem como seu mestre, do qual nada se sabe. Essa busca o levou a Elysium, de onde partiu juntamente com uma incursão, da qual também faziam parte Code Oak, Galeazzo, Raddos, Len e vários outros. No entanto, essa incursão o levou a enfrentar diversos perigos, mas nenhuma resposta foi encontrada até agora sobre sua incansável busca. Diário da Jornada Nessa seção você pode acompanhar os acontecimentos da aventura do ponto de vista de Dueror e conhecer um pouco mais sobre o passado e a personalidade do herói. 'Prólogo' Hoje fiquei sabendo que estão organizando uma incursão para fora das enormes muralhas que protegem Elysium. Decidi que não vou mais esperar neste lugar para retomar minha busca. Creio que as pistas me trouxeram até aqui por um motivo e sinto que já extraí toda informação que podia nesse lugar. Esperar que venham até mim já não adianta de nada... 'Episódio 1' A incursão começou. Me pergunto se as pessoas que nos enviaram não têm noção do que estão fazendo. Não sei quanto àqueles que estão no outro veículo, mas neste grupo, com exceção de alguns poucos indivíduos, ninguém tem a menor chance de sobreviver em um combate real. Entretanto, há um deles, um El'Zel ao que tudo indica, que parece saber tomar conta de si mesmo e está bastante calmo. Por um momento ou dois, enquanto limpava minhas armas, percebi ele me encarando e imagino se ele está pensando como eu. Repentinamente, a noite caiu sobre nós, ainda que estejamos no início do dia. Um idiota com uma cicatriz começou a falar como é isso aqui. Está claro que ele não faz a menor idéia do que fala, mas parece ter chamado a atenção de um garoto de membros mecânicos. Entretanto, o El'Zel e um homem comum, que também parece estranhamente calmo, apesar de sua aparência culta, se cansaram de toda essa baboseira e parecem prestes a iniciar uma discussão, mas um barulho enorme os interrompe. O outro veículo sofreu um acidente. Provavelmente já estamos sobe ataque. Municio minhas armas e vou dar uma olhada. Há algo estranho no acidente... Não parece que o caminhão bateu na árvore, mas sim que a árvore cresceu no meio do caminhão. Certamente, obra de magia... Parece que agora é nossa vez. Um impacto desestabilizou o caminhão, que começou a tombar. Ao saltar para fora do caminhão que começava a capotar pude observar mais duas pessoa fazendo o mesmo: o El'Zel foi o primeiro a saltar, seguido, para minha surpresa, do ingênuo garoto dos membros robóticos. Caímos por um barranco íngreme. Sinto que estou perdendo os sentidos... Não é possível que isso acabe de forma tão estúpida... Estou vivo! Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas nenhum inimigo me encontrou enquanto estava desacordado. Parece que o El’zel e o garoto também estão bem. Minhas armas ainda estão comigo, uma pena que agora estejam tão sujas... Sinto que há algo errado neste ambiente. Sugiro que saiamos daqui, mas o garoto insiste em procurar por sobreviventes no caminhão. Duvido muito que algum deles tenha sobrevivido. O garoto estar vivo já me surpreende. O garoto encontrou um cadáver: o homem da cicatriz. No entanto, não foi o acidente que o matou. Ele foi assassinado brutalmente com um pé de cadeira, provavelmente enquanto ainda estava desacordado. Me pergunto porque quem lhe fez isto tenho nos poupado... Enfim, não é momento para pensar nisso. Ainda estamos presos neste buraco. Apesar de meus instintos me dizerem que há algo ao nosso redor, não consigo rastrear nada e isso me preocupa ainda mais. Parece que o garoto tem idéia do que fazer para nos tirar daqui. Estava pensando em pedir que me ajudassem a subir e de lá eu usasse algo para puxá-los, mas vou esperar para ver o que ele fará. O garoto projetou seu braço mecânico. Com a ajuda de uma corda e minha força, conseguimos sair do buraco. Impressionante como, só agora que acabamos de subir, percebi como está barulhento aqui. Parece que há luta mais adiante. Parece ser o local onde o outro caminhão foi atacado. Checo minha munição e vou naquela direção. Por mais que eu prefira viajar sozinho, eu parti em um comboio e é minha obrigação ajudá-los. Avisto alguém à frente. Na penumbra é meio difícil dizer ao certo, mas parece o homem que iniciou a discussão no caminhão... Sim, é ele mesmo. Nas mãos dele há um objeto que parece familiar... É um pé de cadeira, similar ao que foi usado pra assassinar o homem da cicatriz. Será que ele é o responsável por aquilo? Maldito traidor, somos supostamente um time!! Ele começa a se aproximar e contar como os outros começaram a se atacar, mas tenho certeza que ele não diz toda a verdade. O garoto já está com suas armas apontadas para ele. Peço que o homem pare, mas ele continua se aproximando. O El’Zel já sacou sua espada e preparava um golpe mortal, mas parou a pedido do engenheiro. O homem tenta se explicar, mas tenho certeza que ele mente. Ele se nega a dizer a verdade. Parece que não há outra saída... Estranho como às vezes pessoas tão diferentes podem agir de forma tão parecida. Eu, o El’Zel e o engenheiro, sem dizer uma palavra, atacamos o homem simultaneamente. Metade da cabeça do homem foi decepada pela espada do El’Zel e os disparos lançaram o corpo longe. Pobre homem, nem mesmo os amigos reconheceriam seus restos depois disso. Mas... Mesmo sem metade da cabeça e o corpo ferido por projéteis, o homem voltou a se levantar. Seria isso Necromancia? Não creio, parece algo pior. Melhor não dar sorte ao azar. Antes de eu agir, o jovem atirou novamente sobre o restante da cabeça do homem, acabando de vez com sua existência miserável. Parece que o som dos disparos atraiu mais inimigos até nós. Ouço sons deles se aproximando de nós por todos os lados. Sem pensar muito, corro na direção da qual parece vir menos barulho. Parece que os outros estão me seguindo. Merda... Por algum motivo o garoto atirou uma granada... Como se já não tivéssemos expostos o bastante em meio a essa selva. Mas apesar de atrair inimigos, a granada não foi totalmente inútil. Através da luz explosão, avistei uma construção que parece segura, mais a frente. Melhor avisar aos outros do... !@#$%^ Estou caído no chão!! Um pequeno tropeço e os desgraçados me deixaram para trás!! Por isso eu jamais confio minha sorte a ninguém. Sempre que tento ajudar, é isso que acontece!! Fui atacado!! Esses seres não têm a menor consciência. Como um humano em plena consciência tentaria atacar um Golem a mordidas??? Aproveito a chance e aproveito para atacar com tudo. Deixo meus instintos tomarem conta. Atiro em um homem, dou um empurrão em outro e isso foi o suficiente pra jogar a pequena horda que me atacava no buraco onde estávamos. Ao me virar percebo que o jovem havia voltado para me ajudar, mas o El’Zel já estava longe. Me direciono para a construção e me sento ao lado da entrada por um momento, para recuperar o fôlego. Entreouvindo a conversa dos outros sobreviventes, descobri que o jovem se chama Code Oak e o El’Zel se chama Raddos. Eles estão tentando observar o interior da construção. Melhor checar os arredores e evitar que eles sejam pegos de surpresa. Encontro um homem que nos observava. Ele carrega uma pá como arma e parece assustado. Creio que não seja um daqueles “insanos” de antes. Eles não parecem sentir medo. Ele diz ser um publicitário que acompanhou a incursão em busca de marketing pessoal. Não me lembro dele, mas tenho certeza que ele diz a verdade.Ele afirma que ninguém atacou o comboio, mas que os próprios integrantes do grupo enlouqueceram e começaram a se atacar. Ele conseguiu fugir sozinho. Sem nenhum aviso, Raddos atacou o homem. Será que essa loucura que afetou todos o está atingindo? PELOS DEUSES!! Code Oak quase o acertou com um tiro. Parece que está todo mundo ficando louco. Espero que toda essa confusão não atraia mais inimigos. Em meio a essa loucura toda, Raddos atingiu uma faca de arremesso nas costas o homem, que poderia ser nossa única fonte de informação. Ainda assim, Code e Raddos não cessam a confusão. Parece que realmente enlouqueceram. Checo o publicitário e, milagrosamente, ele ainda vive, ainda que por um fio. Enquanto os outros dois ainda discutem, aproveito e uso minha terapia de cristais no ferido. Parece ter funcionado. A ferida começou a cicatrizar. Em algumas horas o homem estará recuperado. A discussão entre Raddos e Code parece ter esquentado. Será que esses idiotas não entendem? Enquanto eles se atacam e matam aos outros, nós continuamos no meio do nada e sem nenhuma informação. Agora que presto atenção, percebo que é exatamente isso que Code diz. Raddos afirma que só está vivo por competência, mas, até agora, só o vi atacando pessoas indefesas. Malditos traiçoeiros esses El’Zel. Mas melhor não tomar partido. Melhor deixar que ambos se preocupem com o que penso do que escolher um lado e ter de vigiar à espera de um ataque traiçoeiro. Enquanto a discussão seguia, o ambiente ao nosso redor mudou radicalmente. Como não percebi isso antes? Há algo estranho aqui. Esse lugar parece... Vivo! Subitamente um barulho ensurdecedor! Parece algo caindo em minha direção! O que fazer? Eu poderia correr para a floresta, mas quem garante que não é lá que é seguro? Mas melhor que ser esmagado!! Vou pegar o publicitário e...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UMA LOCOMOTIVA!!! CAINDO DIRETAMENTE DO CÉU SOBRE NÓS!! Por um milagre não me feri. Como pude ser tão relapso? Mas parece que a sorte está a meu favor. O mesmo não se pode dizer do publicitário. Só sobrou um braço do infeliz. Vejo uma aliança e penso na família do pobre homem. A angústia de perder a pessoa que é o pilar de sua vida... Enquanto faço uma prece pela alma desse pobre, ouço mais gritos! A discussão começou novamente. O que será agora?? A mão do publicitário... Sumiu. Olho ao redor para entender o que está acontecendo e vejo Raddos guardando a mão do cadáver em sua bolsa. Violar o cadáver de um homem inocente dessa forma... Há séculos não vejo tal barbárie. Será que esse El’Zel tem alguma ligação com “Eles”? Dificilmente. Comparado a “Eles”, ele não passa de uma criança. Ainda assim, não esquecerei esse ato e deixo isso bem claro. Melhor sair daqui, antes que aquelas coisas venham, atraídas por toda essa loucura. Entro na floresta e percebo que os outros dois estão me seguindo. Já não me importo mais. Só quero achar um lugar seguro para deixa-los e seguir adiante. Eles só atrasam minha busca. Veja só!! Agora a pouco estavam brigando e já estão amiguinhos denovo. Apenas se eles fizessem isso enquanto andam!! Volto um pouco para apressá-los e, nesse exato momento, começo a escutar vozes. Parece uma multidão e, pelo que compreendo, eles estão loucos. Devem ser aquelas coisas novamente!! “CORRAM!”, é tudo que tenho tempo de gritar antes de iniciar a fuga pela minha vida... Episódio 2 Seguimos nosso caminho. Ainda que pareça que tenhamos aumentado a distância, insisto para que meus novos companheiros se apressem. Não sabemos onde estamos, mas isso não importa agora. O importante é sairmos vivos daqui. Escuto sons, mas, em meio à mata densa, não consigo identificar de onde vêem. Raddos parece ter percebido algo, ainda assim pede minha opinião. Apesar de nossas diferenças, ele parece confiar em meus sentidos. Ou será que ele apenas está tentando me enganar?? Enfim… Sinto que estamos sendo observados e percebo que, logo à frente, duas sombras estão vindo em nossa direção. Rapidamente me escondo e me preparo para emboscar quem quer que seja, mas meus companheiros parecem não ter sutileza ou se acham acima de qualquer perigo. Já com armas em punho, avançam sobre os desconhecidos em uma pequena clareira. Agora consigo enxergá-los melhor. Parecem ser um nobre e seu vassalo. O homem diz se chamar Galeazzo . Não me soa familiar. Me revelo a eles e, numa rápida conversa, descobrimos que o servo se chama Len, mas ambos se recusam a revelar sua origem real. Apenas começam uma conversa sobre bem e mal... Não fazem nem idéia do que falam. Mas enfim, a criança revela ser filho de um diplomata que está ali a mando de seu pai. Agora, temos em nossas mãos um dilema. Ajudar esses desconhecidos e dá-los a chance de nos emboscar ou deixa-los à própria sorte?? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo aqui. De repente, o tal Galeazzo começa tocar um violino e fazer um som que lembra uma besta agonizante. Raddos tem o bom senso de interrompê-lo. Sem mais perda de tempo, dou um ultimato à dupla e os forço a seguir na frente ou nos abandonar. Mesmo que eu prefira ir abrindo o caminho, é melhor não dar as costas a eles. Eles não fazem objeção e seguem na frente. Assim que deixamos a clareira, ouço passos de alguma coisa em nosso encalço. Seja lá o que for, são dezenas. Creio que sejam mais daquelas pessoas “raivosas”. Tentamos, por diversas vezes, apressar a dupla, mas apenas quando tomamos a frente e começamos a correr eles nos acompanham. Será que esses imbecis não conseguem perceber o perigo? Em meio a essa selva encontramos um hotel. Tenho uma mau pressentimento sobre esse lugar. O que um hotel faria em meio a esse inferno? Parecem haver pessoas nesse lugar. Vejo uma luz acessa e algumas barricadas. Algo está realmente me incomodando. Acho que é melhor sair logo daqui. Mas antes que possa fazer qualquer coisa, um homem, aparentemente um soldado, se aproxima de nós. Sem pensar, aponto-lhe as armas. Raddos parece se surpreender com minha reação. Na verdade, até eu mesmo me surpreendi com essa reação. É como se algo em minha mente dissesse para não confiar nele. Entretanto, os outros parecem não sentir isso. Estamos sem tempo de pensar. À frente um abrigo suspeito, atrás de nós uma horda de “raivosos”. Nosso grupo, agora grande demais, começa ir pela passagem. Eu poderia deixá-los agora e seguir minha jornada, mas não posso simplesmente largá-los sem saber que estão seguros. Sendo assim, os acompanho e, logo que passo, vejo o guarda fechando a passagem. Esse parece um lugar bem estabelecido. Pessoas trabalhando e guardas suficientes para neutralizar ameaças de tamanho médio. O guarda que nos recebeu diz que eles não conseguem voltar a Elysium, por isso se estabeleceram aqui. Mas, com tudo que eles têm aqui, seria fácil irem em grupo. Chegamos a uma pequena pousada. No primeiro andar há uma espécie de taverna e, aparentemente, há quartos no segundo pavimento. Esse lugar parece... fora de seu lugar. Ou melhor, fora de seu tempo. Tudo aqui parece antigo. Eu diria que... Hmm... uns 500 anos. As roupas, os móveis, a tapeçaria. TUDO. Ah, velhos tempos... Era uma boa época. Espere... Se eles estão aqui a tanto tempo, talvez eu possa descobrir algo!! Uma pequena confusão interrompe minhas divagações. Parece que Raddos e Code estão brigando entre si novamente. Acho que dessa vez eles vão acertar as diferenças de uma vez por todas. Mas o guarda os interrompe e, antes que possam responder, uma senhora se aproxima e termina de vez a briga. Retomando meu pensamento, pergunto ao guarda há quanto tempo eles estão aqui, mas ele se evade da resposta. Quando comento de como os objetos são antigos, ele se desculpa e me envergonho. Talvez sejam apenas pobres almas sobrevivendo com o que acharam perdido aqui. Reparo então que o grupo que veio comigo está escolhendo quartos. Parece que realmente estão seguros. Espero descobrir algo e, assim que descansar, partirei. Escolho um dos poucos quartos que sobrou, mas logo percebo que o guarda se afastou enquanto isso. Volto minha atenção pra senhora que nos atende. Talvez ela tenha informações. Descubro que aqui há pessoas aqui de vários lugares. A mulher me confidencia que desde que chegou aqui não viu ninguém de minha raça. Talvez “eles” até tenham passado por aqui, mas já faz tanto tempo que perdi o rastro deles, que talvez as pessoas que os viram passar aqui já tenham falecido... Len vai para seu quarto. Não parece cansado, mas é melhor que descanse. Enquanto isso, minha conversa com a senhora parece atrair a atenção de Raddos, mas é melhor que ele não saiba de nada. Aposto que ele venderia meu segredo sem hesitar um instante sequer. A mulher se afasta e avisa aos meus “companheiros” que hoje estão servindo carne. Ela hesita antes de dizer que a carne era de coelhos. Isso faz com que aquele “alarme interior” se acenda novamente. Ainda assim, estou faminto! Enquanto tento obter mais informações da senhora, tiro um bolo de minha mochila e como. A mulher parece ofendida. Ah, eu nunca vou entender esses humanos. Ainda assim, tento inventar uma desculpa, mas a mulher já se foi. Se eu não descobrir nada hoje, amanhã tento perguntar a ela novamente. Não prestei atenção no motivo, mas os outros estão rindo e olhando pra mim. Algumas coisas não mudam nem mesmo depois de um milênio. Só não sei como não me acostumei com isso até hoje... Olho ao redor e percebo que não há mais pessoas aqui, a não ser meus companheiros e alguns guardas bêbados. Melhor ir ao meu quarto e dormir um pouco. Parece que, se aqui houvesse dia, agora seria noite. Preciso investigar mais. Amanhã, quem sabe. Vou para o meu quarto, mas nem reparo nada ao entrar. Vou diretamente para a cama. Esse lugar me deixa inquieto, mas ainda assim, preciso descansar... Acordo subitamente com o som de um gemido. É meio difícil contar a passagem do tempo nesse lugar, mas acho que descansei o suficiente, então deve ser um novo dia. Escuto novamente o gemido. Saio do meu quarto, sigo o som e vejo que se origina no quarto da criança. Ao tentar bater, a porta se abre e vejo uma das cenas mais aterradoras de minha vida. O garoto está preso em algo que parece um equipamento terrivelmente nefasto de tortura, no entanto parece em êxtase. Ele parece enfeitiçado. Ainda atônito por ver aquela cena grotesca, procuro por alguém que possa ajudar. Não sei como foram parar ali, mas minhas armas estão em minhas mãos. Ninguém percebera nada até então, mas agora todos parecem notar. Tento explicar a eles o que vi, mas não há como descrever isso. Logo todos já viram o espetáculo bizarro. Code Oak, assim que vê aquilo, tenta atirar nas correntes que prendem a criança, mas a bala acaba acertando o garoto no peito. A pobre criança, em seu delírio, tem um orgasmo e morre. Achei que, depois de tudo pelo que passei, nada mais me enojaria, mas nada poderia me preparar para isso. Até mesmo Raddos, UM EL’ZEL, está enojado diante disso. A senhora de antes aparece então e o guarda se materializa vindo da parede. A mulher nos faz uma oferta doentia, de nos unir a eles em algum tipo de seita doentia. Code dá mais um disparo, dessa vez acertando em cheio a face do guarda. Mas a bala parece não fazer efeito e o homem apenas sorri. A mulher diz, então que nossas opções são ficar ou morrer. Será que eu não aprendo? Deveria ter seguido meus instintos. Da última vez em que ignorei-os, eu perdi tudo. Agora tudo que me resta são minha vida e minha busca. “MINHA VONTADE PREVALECERÁ!”. Com um brado de fúria, passo por todos obstáculos e chego até a saída, apenas para ver a porta se transformar em uma parede sólida. Nesse momento escuto uma explosão. Olho para o local de onde vem o som e vejo que Code lançou uma granada em uma parede a abriu uma passagem. Seguindo-o, vou pela passagem e vejo sobre a mesa o corpo da senhora que nos atendeu, sob o efeito do mesmo feitiço que o pobre Len. Pelas marcas, ela está aí há séculos. Acabamos em um ambiente cercado e as pessoas do hotel estão se aproximando.Avisto então uma escotilha. Raddos desce por ela e vou logo atrás, seguipo por Galeazzo. Code fica para trás e de repente escuto o som de um mecanismo funcionamento e subitamente Code Oak passa a centímetros de mim, caindo, mas, estranhamente gargalhando. Então, ele faz uma manobra espetacular usando o braço mecânico e amortece a queda. Estamos em uma caverna mal iluminada. Raddos acende a lanterna e vejo uma mensagem estranha escrita com sangue. Repentinamente, escuto um som de algo cortando o ar e me abaixo bem a tempo de ver um machado passar sobre minha cabeça e se cravar no ombro de Galeazzo. Estão novamente nos perseguindo. Haha!! Parece que desde que deixei Elysium estão me seguindo... Sem motivo algum, a imagem do garoto Len me vem à cabeça... Começamos a correr pela caverna. Raddos vai à frente, iluminando o caminho com uma lanterna. O grupo vai se distanciando e apenas eu e Galeazzo vamos ficando para trás. Parece que teremos de lutar com esses fantasmas para escapar daqui. Quando me preparava para lutar, surpreendentemente, vejo que Raddos voltou para ME ajudar. Parece que hoje é o dia do improvável. Parece que agora devo a minha vida a ele. Será que me enganei completamente sobre seu caráter? Com a ajuda inesperada consigo fugir. Me lembro então de Galeazzo e quando olho para trás vejo-o ser mutilado por toda sorte de lâminas. Então, em mais uma surpresa improvável, nesse dia bizarro, Galeazzo está correndo a meu lado. Há dois dele, mas a imagem mutilada vai ficando para trás. Seguimos em frente por mais um tempo, até que caímos dentro de algo que parece um poço. Sim é um poço. Um poço de SANGUE. Parece ser o sangue das pessoas que vivem em transe na pousada acima. Subitamente, um desabamento nos tranca nesse lugar. Não há volta. Esse lugar parece um altar, onde as pessoas fazem sacrifícios. Há estátuas de diversos deuses e entidades de semblante maligno e há sangue em toda parte. Procuro por uma saída e encontro uma escada no fundo do poço de sangue, mas não há como ir por aí com todo esse sangue. Se apenas pudesse fazer com que parasse de fluir. Raddos tenta tampar o cano e apenas se suja. Tento arrancar um dos canos, mas é quase impossível. Então, Raddos encontra um dispositivo escondido e o nível do sangue começa a descer com um som terrível, como se uma besta gigantesca sorvesse tudo. No fundo do poço há algo, que provavelmente já foi um velho humano, mas que através das eras gerações que passou ali perdeu qualquer traço de sua humanidade. Inicialmente suspeito do velho, mas logo percebo que ele é apenas mais uma vítima desse lugar. Pelo lugar onde o sangue escorreu a uma escada indo ainda mais fundo, mas há muita luz e é impossível ver o que há ali. Pra minha surpresa, Galeazzo se oferece para ir na frente e checar o que há lá embaixo. Assim que ele desce eu o sigo e descemos por vários metros. Após a longa descida, chegamos a uma sala circular, muito colorida e cheia de pequenas cadeiras e mesas. Seria isso algum tipo de abrigo de anões? Apesar de eu jamais encontrar anões que vivessem em locais assim, há várias comunidades diferentes pelo mundo. Então, logo após a chegada dos outros, reparo em algo que não havia percebido até então: há um buraco no chão para onde o sangue escorre e desse buraco saem coisas que parecem com veias humanas, por onde o sangue passa e vai até uma pequena cama, onde uma criança bebe tudo por uma espécie de “seio artificial”. Que tipo de criatura é essa? A aparência é de um humano comum, mas nem mesmo um Hematologista adulto seria capaz de sorver tamanha quantidade de sangue. Parece que tudo isso foi construído há muito tempo exatamente com esse propósito. Isso quer dizer que devem haver várias crianças como essa que já cresceram e estão mundo afora. Que tipo de pessoas insanas seriam capazes de fazer uma coisa dessas? Só consigo pensar em um grupo de pessoas capazes disso. Mas, por tudo que sei, todos eles são Golens. O que estariam agindo em conjunto com humanos? Será que tudo isso tem a ver com aquele incidente. Não devo tomar isso como verdade ainda, mas se for, estou mais perto do que nunca de encontrá-los, mesmo tendo ficado meio século sem encontrar nada. Em breve conseg... Alguém me chama e interrompe minha torrente de pensamentos. É Raddos, que me pergunta se sinto algo estranho vindo do bebê. Nesse momento, Galeazzo abre uma pequena porta no canto da sala e vejo que ela dá diretamente em uma floresta. COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL? Estamos a dezenas de metros abaixo da superfície! Parece que o absurdo é comum nesse lugar. Voltando minha atenção novamente para a criança, não percebo nada de estranho, apesar de ela ainda sorver sangue como se fosse o leite sua mãe... Code Oak e Raddos sugerem que matemos a criança. Não creio que eu seja capaz de assassinar um bebê indefeso. E, também, eu prefiro que deixemos este lugar sem molestá-lo. Creio que a criança em si não nos oferece perigo, mas certamente ela tem pais ou mentores que podem nos perseguir em busca de vingança. Galeazzo Galeazzo faz uma objeção ao plano e começa a se concentrar em algo, mas não faz nada. Antes que eu possa dizer mais nada, Raddos pede que Code Oak atire na criança e ele o faz imediatamente. A criança apenas vira para o lado, como se dormisse, mas o sangue que escorre mostra que esse sono será eterno. Me viro de costas e caminho em direção à porta aberta por Galeazzo. No caminho percebo várias camas similares àquela em que o bebê se encontrava. Em todas elas há um esqueleto de criança. Que diabos é esse lugar? Preferia não ter presenciado essas cenas. Não sei por mais quantos séculos viverei, mas o dia de hoje assombrará minha memória através de toda minha existência. Assim que todos passam pela porta, ela desaparece. Raddos me segue e faz um comentário sobre como a morte prega peças. Como se eu não soubesse, provavelmente mais que todos aqui. É difícil não saber quando você pensa nisso por séculos. “A morte é só mais uma força desse mundo” ele disse. Não acho que ele poderia estar mais enganado. NÓS somos uma força desse mundo. A morte é apenas uma das conseqüências de nossas escolhas. Perdido em pensamentos, fito o céu nessa estranha floresta, enquanto seguimos nosso caminho, rumo ao desconhecido... Episódio 3 Pela claridade, o dia voltou a brilhar. Entretanto, a névoa densa que nos cerca nos deixa uma visibilidade tão ruim quanto se fosse noite. Enquanto caminhamos Code Oak e eu trabalhamos em uma nova prótese de um pé para substituir a antiga, enquanto Galeazzo cuida de suas feridas e começa a reclamar por seu violino perdido. Quando Code se oferece para fazer outro, ele afirma que não adianta, pois aquele representava a superação de um momento sombrio de sua vida. Ah, se as sombras em minha vida durassem apenas um momento. Agora que paro pra pensar, já não consigo nem sequer me lembrar da sensação de estar livre das trevas. Me lembro daqueles tempos, como poderia esquecer? Mas não me lembro mais como é se sentir livre. Se bem que nunca fui realmente livre. Apesar de tudo, eu era... Repentinamente, folhas começam a se erguer e um vento gélido cai sobre nós. A sensação é familiar. Procuro ao redor por qualquer sinal de perigo, mas não consigo perceber nada. Então um barulho de algo caindo começa e logo a um barulho enorme, como se algo caísse sobre a água. Imediatamente me lembro da locomotiva que caiu sobre nós e tenho certeza que vem mais problemas por aí. Uma leve chuva, provavelmente causada pela queda, revela um lago e no meio dele um barco, no estilo característico de um país da borda leste do mundo, um lugar conhecido como Neo-Japão. Parece que foi esse barco que caiu do céu. E no meio da pequena embarcação a algo. Não... Alguém. Pelas vestes, é um samurai e parece estar desmaiado, enquanto o barco afunda lentamente. Se ninguém fizer algo logo, ele está condenado. No entanto, o único realmente capaz de fazer isso é Raddos. Code tem membros robóticos e Galeazzo não inspira nenhuma confiança. Preso a uma corda, que está sendo segura por mim e Code, Raddos parte em direção ao barco. Apesar de tudo, a água parece rasa e Raddos alcança o barco sem dificuldades. Sugiro que puxemos a embarcação, mas ele diz ser impossível. Subitamente, o homem no barco acorda, enquanto Raddos procura por alguma coisa no barco. Nada encontrado, ele começa a retornar, mas algo parece prendê-lo ao fundo do lago. Parecem ser mãos podres. Code e eu puxamos, mas ele parece realmente preso. O homem no barco age rapidamente e corta a mão que prendia Raddos e com um puxão na corda o trazemos de volta. O homem aproveita o momento e corre em nossa direção, sem ser molestado pelas mãos. Ele chega à margem a tempo de ver seu pequeno barco ser puxado para as profundezas por dezenas de mãos putrefeitas. Após retomarmos o fôlego, o homem nos diz que seu nome é Yatatso e nos agradece. Galeazzo prontamente aceita os cumprimentos do homem, mesmo não tendo movido um dedo sequer para nos ajudar. Sou muito paciente, mas esse cara já está me tirando do sério... Yatatso continua sua história e diz vir realmente de Neo-Japão e nãosabe exatamente como veio parar aqui. Quando Code diz que viemos de Elysium ele pergunta porque deixamos a cidade perfeita. PERFEITA? Um lugar sombrio dominado por homens corruptos. Eles mandaram um grupo para ser chacinado neste lugar sem ao menos avisar-lhes do que se tratava. Nem mesmo eu fazia idéia que o horror que nos aguardava seria tão grande. PERFEITA!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Eles ainda estão discutindo sobre Elysium. Sugiro que saiamos daqui o mais rápido possível, pois ficar por tempo demais em um lugar nos deixa expostos. Quando digo isso, o homem começa a caminhar na direção da qual viemos. Apesar de não poder confiar em cada estranho que cruza nosso caminho, não posso deixa-lo para morrer sozinho naquele lugar nefasto. Mais uma vez se inicia uma discussão entre Raddos e Code pela aceitação de um estranho entre nós. Será que vai ser sempre assim. Galeazzo “decreta” que ele pode vir conosco. ORA!! MAIS UMA DESSE CARA?? Desde quando ele é nosso líder? Após muita discussão, sinto algo estranho no ambiente e digo que devemos sair daqui rapidamente. Alarmados, os outros cessam a discussão e aceitam que Yatatso venha conosco. Enquanto seguimos nosso caminho, encontramos dezenas de cadáveres, alguns em putrefação, outros já são apenas ossos. Um homem com uma espada quebrada na mão e uma mochila chama a atenção de Code, que vai até ele e pega o pedaço de arma. Logo à nossa frente, nos deparamos com um cadáver que segura um livro. As palavras “Manual de Operação” estão bem visíveis no tomo. E mais à frente... UMA AERONAVE, danificada. O que seria capaz de derruba-la aqui? Code pega o Manual e percebe que ele contém instruções sobre a aeronave à nossa frente. Seria uma boa escapatória sair desse lugar pelo ar, ainda que encontrarmos isso aqui parece conveniente demais... Apesar de tudo, não há perigo algum ao nosso redor, então acho que eu poderia tentar conserta-la. Antes que eu me ofereça, no entanto, Code afirma que pode conserta-la. Era de se esperar, sendo ele um Engenheiro. Melhor assim então, ninguém precisa saber o que eu sei. Me ofereço, então, para reprogramar os sistemas de navegação. Dessa forma, posso assegurar que nada irá influenciar nossa rota de vôo. Raddos, então, observa aquilo que eu havia pensado: o que teria derrubado essa nave aqui? Galeazzo então nos mostra sinais de que a aeronave simplesmente caiu. Talvez tenha voado baixo de mais e colidido com as árvores. Enquanto isso, code abre o livro e encontra um mapa que parece conter a localização de itens que nos ajudarão a consertar a nave. Parece que o piloto, num último esforço, deixou este legado para nós. Por tudo contido neste livro, o homem era um missionário e até em seus últimos momentos pensou em ajudar aos outros. Então um barulho ensurdecedor toma conta do ambiente. Não, na verdade parece que está dentro de minha cabeça, como se milhares de abelhas estivessem em minha mente. Enquanto isso, imagens começam a aparecer em minha mente e tudo vai esmaecendo. Meu corpo parece leve. O que está acont...? Episódio 4 Dia 3 Na verdade, é difícil contar os dias nesse lugar, ainda mais com tantos eventos bizarros, noites sem fim e dias imensos, mas considerarei que é o terceiro dia nesse lugar, apesar de parecer ser muito mais. Não sei o que foi aquilo que nos aconteceu agora, acho que é mais uma das coisas que jamais saberei, mas todo mundo parece bem após um pequeno descanso. Nesse meio tempo, decidimos que vamos atrás das peças descritas no manual do piloto para tentar consertar a nave e partir daqui usando-a. Após uma breve discussão, decidimos que nosso primeiro destino será o oeste, em busca das peças para o canhão. Antes de partirmos, Code tenta, sem sucesso, “abrir” a caixa preta. Nenhuma surpresa, o sistema elétrico da nave está arruinado. Logo avançamos em direção ao vale onde supostamente se encontra nosso objetivo. Ao cair da tarde, nos deparamos com um lugar que parece onde há vários corpos pendurados nos galhos das árvores, enforcados. À primeira vista parece um campo de suicídio coletivo, mas há corpos de várias épocas diferentes. Prossigo por esse caminho com atenção, sendo seguido pelos outros. Logo no início percebo uma movimentação nas árvores e corro em direção ao fim do caminho. Parece que as próprias árvores estão nos atacando. Então foi assim que aqueles pobres acabaram enforcados. Com exceção de Yatatso, os outros não parecem ter percebido a tempo, mas pra sorte deles, as árvores não são assim tão rápidas e todos saem ilesos. Assim que saímos, somos saudados por um homem com vestes estranhas e carregando uma grande espada. Parece ser um bom homem, mas por causa da rispidez de Raddos ele logo se afasta, deixando para trás um grupo enorme de bestas totalmente mutiladas. Code se assusta ao ver a “obra” do homem e o chama de volta e numa breve conversa, onde Code age com sua usual “amizade instantânea” e Raddos sempre agressivo, descobrimos que o homem está indo na mesma direção que a gente e, com um simples impulso, desaparece no horizonte. Ele não revela os motivos, mas sinto que, seja o que for que ele busca, ele tem poder para conseguir e não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Os outros temem seguir o caminho que o homem trilhou, mas discutir aqui não nos levará a nada, então seguimos em direção ao vale. No caminho encontramos um rastro de morte e destruição deixado pelo estranho. Raras vezes vi um poder tão grande. Espero que nossos caminhos não se cruzem em direções opostas, ou temo que estou condenado. Chegando ao vale, no fim da tarde, encontramos o que parece serem os destroços de uma enorme nave caída e, no topo da enorme armação de ferro, está o canhão que nos interessa. Parece ser possível seguir por fora, mas não creio que seja assim tão fácil, por isso, enquanto o grupo começa MAIS UMA DISCUSSÃO, me aproximo da entrada da nave, para observar o que há lá dentro, seguido de perto por Yatatso. Os rastros de morte e destruição causados pelo estranho são claramente visíveis. Galeazzo sugere que implantemos algumas armadilhas na entrada, mas essa também pode ser nossa única saída e não seria sensato fecha-la. Ao me aproximar da porta, escuto um barulho de máquinas atrás de mim e logo vejo que Code criou uma pequena máquina. Ao que tudo indica, uma máquina que rastreia sinais vitais e mostra que há apenas um vindo da construção. Isso significa que, a não ser que algo terrível viva lá dentro, apenas o estranho está lá. Hah! Duvido que haja algo capaz de matar aquele homem aqui. Sem mais delongas, entro na estrutura e todos logo me seguem. Ao entrar há mais corpos humanos e Code não perde tempo em vasculhar os mortos. SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ALÉM DE MIM RESPEITA O DESCANSO ETERNO DOS QUE SE FORAM? Enfim... Não há nada além de morte e destruição nesse lugar. Há um buraco no teto que leva até o topo, mas duvido que eu poderia ir por ali, por isso subo pelas escadarias, seguindo Yatatso que foi na frente. Nos deparamos com uma porta de emergência trancada. Infelizmente, não há painel para operá-la deste lado, portanto apenas a força resolve. Com um tiro em cada tranca, logo a porta desaba. Nesse meio tempo, Raddos e Yatatso voltaram ao primeiro pavimento e subiram pelo buraco no teto. Por coincidência, chegamos todos juntos ao andar seguinte. Nesse momento, sinto um pequeno tremor e o sensor de Code indica que há alguma forma de vida abaixo de nós. Imediatamente, seguimos subindo pela escadaria e, exatamente nesse momento, uma espécie de verme gigantesco surge passando pelo buraco que atravessa a nave. Aparentemente, ele é a causa desse buraco. Tentamos escapar, mas há mais uma porta de emergência e essa parece em boas condições, portanto eu não conseguiria abri-la à bala. Me preparo para lutar, quando escuto um barulho de corte e me viro para a porta a tempo de ver, com espanto, Yatatso cortando em pedaços a porta de aço puro. Aproveito a oportunidade e sigo imediatamente pelo caminho aberto. Logo à frente a uma pequena escada que parece nos levar para fora. O único problema é que há um buraco enorme entre nós e essa escada. Raddos e Yatatso logo pulam para o outro lado. Galeazzo tenta segui-los e falha miseravelmente, sendo salvo no último instante por Raddos. Enquanto eles fazem isso, seguro Code para evitar que ele seja lançado para trás pelo impacto, e ele lança seu braço robótico para o outro lado e atravessamos. No entanto, a escada começa a ceder assim que chegamos e rapidamente subimos para o topo da estrutura. Apesar de tudo, parece que alguns de meus companheiros são dignos de confiança. Assim que tomamos fôlego, vemos o estranho dormindo no meio da estrutura e uma nave vem se aproximando. O homem então acena para a nave, que aparentemente é de seus aliados, enquanto Code se apressa em pegar aquilo que viemos buscar. O estranho então se despede e, subitamente, Raddos pergunta quem são os companheiros do homem e ele se nega a responder, dizendo que é perigoso que saibamos. Uma idéia então me ocorre: talvez “eles” estejam por trás disso tudo. Certamente esse estranho é jovem demais para ter tomado parte no massacre, mas certamente é poderoso o suficiente para ser um servo daqueles que o causaram. Afinal, por vários séculos os tenho perseguido e certamente o comando é composto por Golens, mas talvez haja outras pessoas trabalhando para eles. Indago repetidamente ao estranho se dentre os membros de seu grupo há golens, mas ele se nega veementemente a responder. Maldição, estou quase certo que minhas suspeitas têm fundamentos, ainda mais com a insistência dele em me ignorar. Droga, com exceção do hotel fantasma, isso é o mais perto que chego de uma pista em décadas, não posso deixa-lo ir assim. Então, um homem realmente enorme pula da nave e diz que têm ordens de nos matar. Ele parece forte, mas não creio que tanto quanto o estranho espadachim. Logo em seguida, mais dois homens aparecem, um ninja e um outro espadachim. Eles começam uma discussão se devem ou não nos matar. Eles parecem realmente fortes e se todos nos atacarem, nossa única chance é fugir. No entanto, o primeiro estranho, que se chama Gonzo, parece relutante em nos atacar, criando um impasse. Nesse momento, Raddos mostra sinais de covardia. Jamais o vi agir assim. Talvez ele saiba de algo a mais sobre essses desconhecidos... Subitamente o ninja, aparentemente chamado Teita, decide ficar sozinho para nos enfrentar e os demais aceitam facilmente. Bom, assim minhas chances de conseguir arrancar informações são maiores. Os outros ainda tentam evitar a luta, mas não posso deixar essa chance passar. Não quando minha busca está em jogo. Temo pela vida de meus companheiros, mas eles não seriam os primeiros sacrifícios dessa jornada... Mesmo sabendo a resposta, indago o adversário e lanço algumas ameaças contra o ele e antes de qualquer resposta me concentro e abro fogo contra ele. O homem se esquiva com extrema velocidade e mal consigo ver o que acontece a seguir. Raddos e Yatatso tentam golpes rápidos contra o homem, que se esquiva com extrema facilidade e entra na estrutura da nave caída. Nesse momento ouço um grito aterrorizado. Parece que o verme fez nosso trabalho. DROGA!! Não consegui o que queria! Raddos então se afasta da borda, onde foi parar durante o combate e, após provocar o restante do grupo adversário que observava da nave, me aproximo da borda, em busca de um caminho para descer sem ter de voltar para o interior, onde se encontra o verme. Então... Nesse exato momento, Teita emerge do local por onde chegamos, num salto muito alto, carregando o verme e, num grande golpe, tenta usa-lo para acertar Yatatso. O samurai se esquiva com facilidade e o verme explode contra o chão, lançando corpos em decomposição para todos os lados. Teita parece cansado após a luta contra o verme, mas ainda assim ele se esquiva da rajada de tiros lançada por Code, ainda que por muito pouco. Sinto uma aura poderosa e, ao procurar sua origem, vejo que emana de Galeazzo. Ele está de olhos fechados e caminha lentamente em direção a Teita. Sons são ouvidos, gritos, como as almas do inferno em agonia, e tudo começa a tremer. Então garras gigantescas saem do chão e, a princípio, Teita se esquiva, mas o ataque é totalmente feroz. Parece ser algo incontrolável, mas parece que Galeazzo tem total controle e, golpe após golpe, Teita vai sendo atingido. Teita então some e reaparece longe dali, mas ele parece ter sido muito ferido. Nesse momento, o grandalhão Vargan, salta da nave e salva Teita, mas... Teita parece não querer ser salvo... Ele quer lutar até o fim. Ele pede que o Vargan sustente com sua enorme força o local onde estamos, para que não desabe e retorna à luta. Não sei quais são seus motivos, mas vejo que uma força de vontade enorme o leva a lutar... Ele lutará até o fim por seus ideais... Por sua honra... Talvez ele me entenda. Afinal, não somos tão diferentes assim. Ofereço a ele uma morte honrosa em troca de minhas respostas, mas ele não parece disposto a se entregar tão facilmente. Mais uma vez, me concentro, dou um salto e abro fogo, mas dessa vez ele não foge e salta em minha direção. Parece que está disposto a acabar com tudo isso de uma vez. HAHAHA Um homem a ser respeitado. Mesmo ferido pelo ataque de Galeazzo e após ser atingido, ele vem em minha direção e acerta um golpe, capaz de ferir mesmo minha pele de pedra... Aproveitando a chance, Raddos e Yatatso tentam mais uma vez atingir Teita, mas ele ainda é veloz o suficiente para desviar dos golpes deles. Ele parece planejar fazer algo nesse momento. Num último apelo, tento apelar para a honra de Teita para conseguir minhas respostas, mas parece que só consegui enfurecê-lo e ele vem com tudo para cima de mim... Me preparo para receber o golpe, mas ele ataca com uma velocidade inesperada com uma enorme Shuriken. Apenas consigo sentir seu golpe... Que força! Tudo começa a estremecer e ficar embaçado... De alguma forma, ainda tenho forças para erguer meu braço e dar um último tiro, que acerta em cheio... HAHAHA Me responda imbecil... Sombras... Silêncio... Será o fim de tudo? Depois de tanta coisa, será esse meu fim...? Mestre, me perdoe. Nossos amigos, nosso lar... Tudo minha culpa... No fim das contas, eu não fui digno... UGH!!!... Luz... DOR! Meus companheiros estão aqui. Parecem estar todos bem. Gonzo também está aqui. Parece ter sido o responsável por me salvar. Agradeço-o por isso, mas antes que tenha força para dizer mais, ele parte e toda a estrutura onde estamos começa a tremer. Rapidamente uso meus conhecimentos restaurativos, mas logo vejo que todos se foram... Exceto Galeazzo. Ele se aproxima de mim e juntos, escapamos do desabamento por um triz. Eu não sei quais segredos Galeazzo guarda, e pouco me importa. Apesar de tudo, ele se provou um aliado valoroso. Parece que agora devo minha vida a ele. Não, devo minha vida a todos esses meus companheiros... Meus amigos! Parece que não é tão ruim assim ter companhia nessa jornada, ainda que minha busca ainda seja mais importante. 'Episódio 5' Apesar de ser durante a noite, a jornada de volta à nave foi tranqüila e com a noite de descanso pude me recuperar bem. Ainda não sei o que gerou uma recuperação tão rápida, já que nem mesmo com meus poderes curativos eu poderia me regenerar tão rapidamente, mas nesse lugar nada realmente faz sentido. Dia 4 Assim que o dia amanhece, Code vai até a nave e instala as peças que conseguimos com tanto esforço ontem. Enquanto isso, limpo minhas armas e Raddos nos revela conhecer o grupo que quase nos matou na última tarde. Segundo ele, são um poderoso e secreto grupo de assassinos, cuja própria existência é uma lenda. Após uma brevíssima conversa sobre a luta do dia anterior e sobre o futuro, Code e Raddos fazem um pequeno interrogatório sobre o passado de Galeazzo, mas acho que isso é o que menos importa agora. Todos nós temos segredos. Na hora certa eles se revelarão. Ou não. O importante é seguirmos em frente. Ao longe vemos uma bela criatura e um homem perseguindo-a, mas esse não é o momento para distrações. Nada mais me surpreende nesse lugar. Então, decidimos ir em busca do E.Balancer, para restaurar os sistemas elétricos da nave. Após isso seguimos em direção ao penhasco onde ele se encontra. Logo de início vemos uma sombra nos sobrevoar no céu, que derruba um braço desmembrado e rapidamente some no horizonte. Provavelmente uma das criaturas bizarras desse lugar. Observando os arredores, observo alguns sinais e percebo que há uma casa próxima a nós e, pelos sinais que encontramos na trilha, o combustível que precisamos se encontra lá. Parece que a sorte resolveu sorrir para nós, ao menos uma vez. Decidimos então passar na casa após retornar da nave. Seguimos em direção ao penhasco de onde a nave com o E.Balancer caiu, porém ao nos aproximarmos, percebo que há algo no chão. Imediatamente paro e peço que os demais esperem e, exatamente nesse momento, penhasco desaba, bem à nossa frente, lançando uma nuvem de poeira sobre nós e destruindo completamente a nave lá embaixo. Talvez o E.Balancer ainda esteja intacto, mas o acesso à nave se tornou quase impossível daqui. Talvez haja outra forma, mas é melhor deixarmos isso pra depois. Quem sabe encontramos um substituto enquanto buscamos as demais peças? Após todos os outros se limparem, decidimos voltar à casa onde o combustível parece estar. Code parece incomodado com a poeira sobre mim. Não sei porque, poeira é só pó de rocha e EU SOU ROCHA... Partimos para a casa... Próximo à entrada nos deparamos com duas possibilidade para alcançar a casa: cruzar um pântano ou um corredor de árvores. Jamais atravessarei um pântano. Se eu começar a afundar, nem todos juntos poderiam me salvar. Ainda mais após Code lançar um galho na lama e uma armadilha arremessa-lo longe. Então, só nos resta o corredor. Code lança uma pedra no caminho e ouço um som, mas nada é visto. Raddos afirma ter visto dardos sendo arremessados de um lado para outro. Difícil acreditar que algo assim escaparia aos meus olhos treinados, mas sabe-se lá o que os El’Zel são capazes... Enfim, contra mim esse tipo de armadilha não significa nada, mas temo que possa haver mais coisas além e não sei se seria prudente prosseguir sozinho. Perdemos muito tempo ponderando, sem saber o que fazer, até que Yatatso corta uma das árvores ao meio, revelando o mecanismo que disparava os dardos. Um mecanismo muito avançado, que alimentava-se com os dardos oriundos dos disparos anteriores, fazendo com que a munição não tenha fim. Pelo que pude ver, os dardos são apenas pequenas lascas de madeira embebidas em veneno. Então, enquanto Raddos e Code preparam um escudo feito com as metades da árvore que Yatatso derrubou, vou até o início do corredor e ativo as armadilhas de uma árvore, fazendo com que uma chuva de minúsculas lascas me atinjam, sem qualquer efeito, exatamente como suspeitei ao ver a armadilha destruída. Utilizando um dos escudos, para prevenir quaisquer surpresas, avanço pelo caminho, aparando o máximo possível de lascas, evitando com que a armadilha se recarregue. Após isso, retorno até o início, para me certificar que não há mais espinhos e, em seguida, o grupo todo passa em segurança. Assim que chegamos perto da casa, Raddos se esgueira por trás dela e avanço em direção à porta principal para atrair a atenção dos moradores. Me aproximo da porta principal e... O chão desaparece de debaixo de meus pés... Escuridão... O impacto... Vermelho... Sangue, em todo lugar... Parece um poço... Ao meu redor há várias sombras, todas gigantescas, mas há fogo por toda parte e não consigo identifica-los. Estão todos rindo de meu fracasso. Tento alcança-los, mas não consigo... Do meio delas surge uma pequena silhueta. Consigo enxergar o reflexo das lágrimas em seu rosto enquanto ele diz: “8 séculos e o que você me conseguiu? Nada.... NADA!” Abro os olhos e vejo que está tudo escuro ao meu redor, mas há uma luz láááá no alto. Com os dedos percebo o que há ao meu redor: dezenas de estalagmites. Tenho certeza que não são naturais. Se qualquer um tivesse caído nessa armadilha jamais teria acordado do pesadelo... Ao longe escuto o som de vozes e grito, em busca de auxílio. É impossível para mim conseguir escapar daqui sozinho. Respostas! Alguém me ouviu. Logo vejo duas silhuetas no acima do buraco. São Code e Yatatso. Por várias vezes eles tentam me puxar, mas sem sucesso. Onde estão os outros? Será que estão bem? Após várias tentativas frustradas, Raddos e Galeazzo se juntam aos outros e, com a ajuda de todos e um pequeno dispositivo improvisado por code, logo conseguem me puxar. Hah... Eu que, queria deixa-los para traz para me livrar do peso morto, tenho me mostrado um peso maior... Galeazzo parece ferido, então ajudo a curar sua ferida. Enquanto isso, rapidamente, todos me deixam a par dos acontecimentos enquanto estive inconsciente. Não posso acreditar que Yatatso tenha atacado Code! Duvido que Code fosse realmente machucar a criança e, ainda que machucasse, o velho fez a escolha dele, que encarasse as conseqüências! Que tipo de criatura vil é capaz de atacar um aliado, independente de qualquer preceito? Quem diria, de todos aqui, o mais traiçoeiro é aquele que quis se mostrar o mais honrado. Devo me lembrar de jamais confiar nada a ele. Enquanto isso, Raddos parece ter identificado o local onde o velho guarda o combustível. Diante da desconfiança de Code, Raddos vasculha a árvore em busca de armadilhas e descobre que a árvore é falsa e há uma armadilha de espinhos protegendo nosso objetivo. Certamente há veneno envolvido, portanto cabe a mim essa tarefa. Me aproximo da árvore e a toco com a mão e dezenas de espinhos enormes saem da árvore, perfurando em todas as direções. Apesar de não conseguir perfurar, o impacto causado foi forte. Creio que consigo subir, mas não sairei intacto. Num breve momento, enquanto analisava a armadilha, pude ver um gerador, alimentado pelo combustível. É quase certo, então, que ali também há um E.Balancer. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre se deveria ou não pegar o que precisava, agora tenho certeza. Ainda que sinta pena pelas crianças, o homem era responsável por elas e fez sua escolha. Há muito sangue em minhas mãos, mas este certamente não estará. Uma grande discussão se inicia no grupo sobre se é certo ou não fazer o que estou prestes a fazer. Isso já não me interessa. Estou decidido, apenas estou pensando como fazer sem me ferir demais. Já sei! Enquanto os outros ainda estão discutindo, me aproximo da árvore e apoio a mão sobre ela. Ainda que os espinhos tenham me feito sentir bastante dor, mantenho minha mão ali e uso os espinhos que saíram para subir. Enquanto vou subindo, mais espinhos vão surgindo, mas já não importa mais, estou tão próximo. Lá embaixo, eles ainda discutem, mas já não há mais escolha. Está feito! Com minhas últimas forças, arranco o gerador do topo da árvore, com tudo e acabo me desequilibrando e caindo. Temendo quebrar algo, abraço o gerador e recebo todo o impacto... Após recuperar o fôlego, me preparo para me curar, quando, de repente, Galeazzo começa a tocar uma canção de forma magistral. Enquanto toca ele se aproxima... Ele parece num tipo de transe e esse é um dos sons mais magníficos que já ouvi e me deixa completamente revigorado... HAHAHAHAHAHA Esse homem é realmente uma caixa de surpresas. E todas boas, pelo visto! Code sugere que depois voltemos para resgatar a família... Não acho que seja adequado e nem que eles vão sobreviver até lá, mas ainda assim, não é o melhor momento para dizer isso. Totalmente curado, me levanto e sigo o grupo que começa a voltar na direção da nave. Raddos volta rapidamente até a casa e depois volta a nos seguir. Tento explicar ao grupo como não é mais nossa responsabilidade zelar pela família, já que foi escolha do chefe deles se opor a nós ao invés de nos ajudar. Todos parecem pensativos quando... BOOOOOOM!!! Uma explosão destrói completamente a casa. Raddos começa a rir descontroladamente, praticamente assumindo a culpa. Code parece chocado e Galeazzo indiferente. Yatatso parece inconsolável, como se fosse sua própria família a morrer ali. Mas, afinal de contas, isso foi um ato de misericórdia. Aquele homem jamais precisará ver suas crianças definhando enquanto não pode fazer nada. Certamente não era o que Raddos tinha em mente, mas ainda assim ele não está errado. É como Gonzo disse, ainda ontem: “Vingança é uma forma sincera de justiça.” Rankings As estatísticas de Dueror são: *80 Pontos de honra 'Títulos obtidos:' *Voluntário Dueror Curiosidades *O nome Dueror vem da antiga língua dos anões e tem duplo sentido. Significa tanto Jóia Negra (Duer - negro, trevas; Or/Ori - Jóia), quanto Enigma das Trevas (Duer - negro, trevas; Ror/or - Enigma, Senhor dos Enigmas). Curiosamente, ambos nomes se aplicam. *O raro diamante negro do qual o corpo de Dueror é composto (chamado Carbonado) somente é encontrado longe das reservas de diamante comum. Suas origens são desconhecidas e a hipótese mais aceita é que esse material não tenha sido formado na Terra, mas tenha origem em uma Supernova ocorrida cerca de 3.8 bilhões de anos atrás. Após vagar por pelo Espaço por mais de 1.5 bilhões de anos, uma grande massa desse material caiu na Terra, se fragmentando ao atingir a atmosfera e caindo em uma região que, milhões de anos depois, se dividiria e formaria o Brasil e a República Centro Africana, os únicos dois países onde se encontram reservas desse raro mineral. Category:Personagens do Arco I Category:Arco I Category:Elysium